Singing Your Name
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper. Siendo o no pareja. NO son contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas. Capítulo XI: Kilómetros - Sin Banderas
1. Amor eterno

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

Amor Eterno ****– Camila**

**

* * *

**_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar. Nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final. El temor se ha ido y descubrí el amor en ti. Escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre. Me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde vivo con la idea de entregar y aprender a amar~

* * *

_

_Alice POV_

Estaba terminando de cazar. Hacía poco _tiempo_ en que había _nacido_. Realmente, no conocía exactamente lo que significaba la palabra 'tiempo'. Pero sabía que los meses y años estaban pasando.

Sinceramente no recordaba nada de mi anterior vida, exceptuando unos feroces ojos rojos. Había vivido en la oscuridad total. Hablar, correctamente, iba aprendiendo de a poco. Al despertar, sólo tenía claro que me llamaba Alice y que yo aún continuaba con mis _visiones_. Inclusive tuve una a los pocos días de haber nacido. Me veía a mí misma alimentándome de animales. Eso me había dado la seguridad de que _no era humana_.

En este momento, me encontraba en las afueras de San Francisco, en una reserva. Allí nunca se notaría si faltaban uno o dos animales. Siempre intentaba ser muy meticulosa, sobre todo con la ropa. ¡Odiaba ensuciarla! De repente, dejé de ver la realidad.

_Veía a uno de los míos. Era precioso, aún con sus innumerables cicatrices. Era alto y fornido, con un hermoso cabello color miel Sus ojos eran carmesíes. Le veía vagando, hastiado de las luchas y de cazar humanos, incómodo ante la presencia de otros dos vampiros. Él buscaba una compañera, para no sentirse solo. Su nombre era casi tan perfecto como él: Jasper Whitlock._

Inmediatamente, la visión cambió por otra.

_Me veía a mí, en una especie de cafetería__ semivacía, sentada sobre un taburete en la barra. El calendario marcaba el año 1948. La puerta del lugar se abría con sigilo, y sentía el aroma, SU aroma. Me veía riendo entre dientes, bajarme del banco y acercarme a él. Se lo veía confuso y a la defensiva, como si esperase a que saltara sobre su cuello para atacarle._

_- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – le decía._

_Jasper agachó la cabeza, como hacían los sureños._

_- Lo siento, señorita – me respondía con su acento del sur._

_Le tendía la mano, cosa que él aceptaba, y luego salíamos del lugar._

Volví a la normalidad, habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos mientras tenía la visión. Pero no podía estar más contenta. Con esa visión, descubrí que tenía un amor eterno esperándome. Tan sólo debía esperar unos cuantos años y, finalmente, podría ser feliz junto a él, mi caballero sureño, _Jasper_.

* * *

_Bien mi primer drabble._

_Esta pareja es la que más amor. Mucho más que Edward/Bella. Sobre todo poque me parecen tan dependientes el uno del otro. Tan tierna la manera en que Alice lo calma y como Jasper la trata a ella._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)  
_


	2. Barbie Girl

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Barbie Girl – Aqua**

* * *

_~You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"~ _

_~Tú eres mi muñeca, rock'n'roll, siente el glamour, bésame aquí, tócame allí, Hanky Panky. Tú puedes tocar, tú puedes jugar, si tú dices "Soy siempre tuya"~

* * *

  
_

_Jasper POV_

Alice acababa de arrastrarme, literalmente, al centro comercial. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque su mejor amiga humana, y casi-hermana, Bella desistió de venir, explicando que quería pasar más tiempo con Edward.

Muchas veces le envidiaba por tener a alguien que la salvase de las pequeñas y malévolas garras de _mi_ pequeña hada. Era una de las pocas veces en la que le odiaba.

Aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de tener una humana cerca de mí, sobre todo porque no me creía capaz de ser inmune a su sangre. Mucho menos después del incidente de su cumpleaños y, por el cual, Edward casi muere; de no haber sido por Bella y _mi_ Alice, claro está.

Como decía anteriormente, estaba a punto de ser torturado mordazmente. Y eso que los vampiros somos inmunes a todo, o _casi_ todo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que ninguno de nuestra especie, podría sobrevivir a un día de compras con mi mujer. ¡Inclusive yo terminaba cansado!

¿Los vampiros podíamos tener jaqueca? Yo creo que sentir sus emociones me trastornaba. Cada vez que ella pisaba una tienda, me llegaba una inmensa euforia y éxtasis; uno que creo nunca antes haber sentido de parte de ella, siquiera cuando teníamos _relaciones_.

Pero esta vez no iba a ser así. ¡No iba a permitir que **mi** mujer amara más las compras que a su propio _esposo_!

Entramos a una tienda de ropa, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Si mal me equivocaba, se llamaba _Zara_. Alice entró y corrió, a paso humano, a la sección de hombre, con la excusa de tener que renovarme el guardarropa. Antes de entrar, noté la aglomeración de gente.

- Tú puedes Jasper – me dije en un murmullo inaudible.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, aunque era innecesaria para mí, y seguí a Alice. Cuando la encontré, noté que en sus pequeños brazos llevaba una gran montaña de ropa de hombre. Toda para mí. Se giró a mí, sonriéndome amorosamente, inclusive podía sentir su amor hacia a mí.

- Quiero que te pruebes esto, amor – dijo sonriente e hiperactiva.

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

- Alice, cariño, amas más a las compras que a mí, _lo siento_ – dije suavemente-. Me probaré eso con una condición…

Estaba seguro de que ella se lo había visto venir, pero no importaba. Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Quiero que me asegures de que me amas más que a la moda, los centros comerciales y la ropa – pedí-. A cambio, podrás jugar conmigo, vestirme, _desvestirme_ y _tocarme_ a tú antojo – finalicé en un ronroneo.

Alice me miró y sonrió de costado.

- Jazz, no seas ridículo. Sabes que te amo más que a todas esas cosas – dijo-. Además, _siempre seré tuya_ – me guiñó un ojo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Quedé embobado con esa pequeña muestra de cariño. Era lógico que ella supiera jugar conmigo, teniendo en cuenta su carta de las visiones. Sobre todo, sabiendo que por ella, mi _chica Barbie_, yo soy su Ken. _O como quieran se llamen esos muñecos_.

* * *

_Segundo drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Hasta ahora, tengo escrito cinco, es uno de los capítulos más cómicos de toda la serie. Inclusive iba a ahcerlo un poquitito más patético al pobre Jazz, le iba a hacer modelar. Pero después me arrepentí, y le di un toque romántico al capi. ¿Quién, además de yo, quiere a un Jasper-Ken, propio para hacer lo que queramos? xDDD  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)  
_


	3. Can’t falling in love with you

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Can't falling in love with you – UB40**

* * *

_~As the river flows, gently to the sea. Darling so we know, somethings were meant to be, Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cause' I can't help falling in love with you~_

_~Mientras los ríos fluyen suavemente al mar. Cariño, allí vamos, algunas cosas significan, Toma mi mano, mi vida entera también. Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti~

* * *

  
_

_Jasper POV_

Me hallaba en Filadelfia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso también significaba que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco.

Había vivido en un mundo sediento de venganza y el odio fue mi continuo compañero durante mi primer siglo de vida. Todo eso había disminuido cuando abandoné a María, pero aún sentía el pánico y el temor de mi presa. Eso había empezado a resultar insoportable.

El abatimiento empeoró cuando vagabundeé lejos de Peter y Charlotte, mi viejo amigo en las filas de María y su mujer. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, mas yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso simples humanos.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero monstruo, peor de lo que ya me consideraba, por el simple hecho de ser vampiro. Por ello intenté disminuir la caza, pero al final sentía demasiada sed y me rendía. Descubrí que la autodisciplina era todo un desafío después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas.

Decidí entrar a esa cafetería. Enseguida, el aroma de los humanos me llegó a las fosas nasales, haciendo que juntara ponzoña en mi boca, anticipándome a un posible banquete. Intenté sentir sus emociones. Había variadas, tristeza, cansancio, aburrimiento…

Pero sólo una captó mi atención, sentí una inmensa ansiedad y algo que no lograba descubrir, ya que nunca lo había experimentado. En ese instante, me percaté que había otro aroma allí. El aroma de uno de _mi especie_.

Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Se bajó de un salto y vino directamente hacia mí. Eso me sorprendió. No estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme, mucho menos en esa cafetería llena de humanos. Ésa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría. Automáticamente, mis músculos se tensionaron, previniendo un posible ataque, aunque la lógica de mi mente decía que yo estaba siendo estúpido.

Pero esa vampiro, menuda, de cabellos negros y en puntas en cualquier dirección, con ojos dorados, me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella, aún me desconcertaban.

Finalmente llegó a mí.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – dijo con una cantarina y melodiosa voz, hermosa incluso para un vampiro.

La miré a los ojos y sentí que la conocía de toda mi vida. Decidí disculparme, puesto que sino no sería caballeroso. Agaché la cabeza, como el caballero sureño que era.

- Lo siento, ma'am – contesté.

La vampiro me sonrió y me tendió la mano. Me tomó menos de un segundo pensar mis opciones. Realmente era la única que tenía. Junto a ella me sentía confiado, me sentía con la esperanza de poder acabar con todo lo que había vivido anteriormente. Ella marcaba la diferencia con mi no-vida pasada y mi no-vida futura.

Le tomé la mano, sabiendo que iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo. No quería pensar detalladamente mis actos, pero era lo que sentía ahora y me apetecía hacer. Sobre todo, porque no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

* * *

_Tercer drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Sé que la mayoría de la historia se cuenta en Eclipse. Pero nunca se detalla con exactitud las emociones de Jasper. Una lástima, siendo tan "perceptivo" como él es. Inclusive, la otra vez, busqué cómo era el diálogo en inglés, específicamente el de "Lo siento, señorita" Y resulta, para los que no saben, que en inglés Jasper decía "Ma'am", en vez de Madam. Quedaba un tanto más divertido y dulce, por eso lo agregué aquí de esa manera.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)  
_


	4. Don't let me Down

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Don't Let me Down – No Doubt**

* * *

_~So don't blow it, No not a little bit, Cause now you're all mine. Don't you forget it, don't blow it, Even a little bit. Cause now you're all mine, don't you forget it~_

_~Entonces no lo pierdas, no, ni una pequeña parte, por que ahora tú eres todo mío. No lo olvides, no lo pierdas, ni una pequeña parte. Por que ahora tu eres todo mío, no lo olvides~

* * *

  
_

_Alice POV_

Corría el año 1960. Ya habíamos pasado poco más de una década con los Cullen. Jasper avanzaba día a día con su autodisciplina, aunque no era tarea fácil, mucho menos con su don.

Aún no habíamos podido ingresar en un Instituto, como el resto de nuestros hermanos. Sólo podíamos pasar por marido y mujer, cosa que aún no lo éramos. Sin embargo, Carlisle nos había dicho que este año podríamos ingresar a los estudios, si es que Jasper se sentía confiado.

-Alice – me llamó Jasper desde nuestro cuarto.

- Voy, amor – contesté.

En menos de un segundo, ya había subido a nuestra habitación. Cuando entré, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Busqué con la mirada a Jasper y, aunque la tenía más desarrollada que los humanos, no pude verlo. Su aroma me decía que estaba allí, pero ¿dónde?

De repente, sentí sus fuertes brazos tomarme por la cintura y sonreí algo contrariada. Jasper estaba actuando por impulsos, no podía prever qué era lo que iba a hacer. Apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y me dejó un beso allí.

- Alice, sabes que te quiero hacer feliz, ¿no? – preguntó suavemente.

- Si, amor. ¿Por qué?

De repente, una visión llegó a mí.

_Me veía con Jasper, con las manos entrelazadas, en la entrada del Instituto. Jasper se veía contrariado, con una mueca de sufrimiento y no respiraba. Podía sentir que tenía su don fuera de control, porque su miedo me invadía._

_Yo me acercaba a él y lo besaba en los labios._

_- Prometo que no te sucederá nada, sabes que lo veré – le decía acariciándome la mejilla._

_- Lo sé – contestaba él un poco más calmado._

- ¿Alice? – susurró sacándome de mi trance.

Me giré sobre mí misma, quedando frente a él y me colgué de su cuello.

- ¡Iremos al Instituto! Me has hecho tan feliz – dije sonriéndole.

Jasper me miró a los ojos, bastante oscurecidos ya que hacía unos días que no iba a cazar, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es eso, pero aún hay más – comentó.

Jasper se separód e mí y se arrodilló. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y la abrió. Dentro, había dos alianzas en color plateado. Sentí nacer un sollozo y, de haber podido, seguro que ahora estaría llorando.

- Es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer hasta que esté seguro que no atacaré a nadie en nuestra boda – dijo sonriendo-. Señorita Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, ¿aceptaría ser mi mujer? – propuso con su acento sureño.

-¡Por supuesto!

Jasper tomó la alianza más pequeña y la pasó por mi dedo anular. Yo tomé la otra y se la coloqué.

- Ahora eres todo mío – comenté con una sonrisa.

Rodeé su cuello y lo besé, mientras que él apresaba mi cintura con sus manos. Sinceramente era difícil sorprenderme, sin que me enterara. El único que podía lograrlo era Jasper, porque me conocía tan bien como yo a él. Ahora no sólo nos correspondíamos en el mundo vampírico como parejas, sino que en la vida humana, yo era su prometida.

* * *

_Cuarto drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Alguna vez alguien se imaginó cómo se habían comprometido. O incluso, alguna vez, poder engañar a Alice? xD Realmente amo esta pareja, se complementa perfectamente, incluso mejor que Edward y Bella :)  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)  
_


	5. En cambio no

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**En cambio no – Laura Pausini**

* * *

_~Quizás bastaba respirar, solo respirar muy lento. Recuperar cada latido en mí. Y no tiene sentido ahora que no estas, Ahora donde estas, porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún. Diciembre ya llego, no estas aquí yo te esperare hasta el fin~

* * *

  
_

_Alice POV_

La habitación en la que estaba era oscura. Hacía tiempo que me habían ingresado en el Hospital. Tan sólo era una niña cuando lo hicieron.

Tenía once años, mi padre me había traído porque le causaba vergüenza. Yo tenía visiones y, él y mi madre, pensaban que yo estaba loca.

Me alejaron de ellos y de mi pequeña hermana Cynthia, de tan sólo seis años. ¿Cuándo podría salir y volver a verlos? ¿Por qué no vinieron a verme en este tiempo?

Ya casi ni recordaba sus rostros, cada segundo que pasaba, se iban desvaneciendo de mis recuerdos. Ellos, el resto de mi familia, mis vecinos, lo que había aprendido en la primaria. _Todo_.

Estaba recluida en algo que era tipo una celda. Una habitación acolchada, oscura. Con un inodoro, una pileta y una ducha, dónde sólo había agua fría. Nadie venía a verme, incluso me tiraban la comida, que consistía en un pedazo de pan viejo y agua.

Al poco tiempo de entrar en el hospital psiquiátrico, me aislaron. Mis visiones no cesaban, y ellos me creían peligrosa. El verdadero peligro eran ellos. Ver en esos sueños, o visiones, las decisiones que querían tomar para conmigo, eran aterradoras.

La única persona que me venía a visitar, era un hombre que, por su voz, podía decir que era de avanzada edad.

Al principio él me había causado temor. ¿Cómo es que un ser humano tuviera un color de ojos cercano al rojo escarlata? ¿Y encima tan brillosos, que podían ser notados en la absoluta oscuridad?

Ese hombre era mi única compañía. Más de una vez me había dicho que él me iba a ayudar, pero cuando estuviera listo. Yo, por mi parte, con las pocas palabras que recordaba, le preguntaba cómo iba a lograrlo.

Cuando esa pregunta llegaba, sabía que el hombre estaba sonriendo, porque dejaba escapar el aire en un silbido. Luego se levantaba y se marchaba, diciéndome que volvería a verme.

Estar con él, me daba fuerzas para que mi corazón siguiera latiendo, a la espera de volver a ver a Cynthia. No lograba acostumbrarme, no aún, después de tanto tiempo. Pero si ese doctor me ayudaba, yo podría volver a verla.

Ver a mi hermanita, que ahora debía de ser toda una señorita comprometida. Verla a ella y ver a mis padres. Demostrarles lo que habían hecho conmigo. ¿Mi hermanita me odiaría por abandonarla? ¿Me recordaría?

Eso no importaba, ya lo vería cuando el doctor me ayudara a escapar.

* * *

_Quinto drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_La verdad que escribir este drabble (viñeta, como ustedes lo tomen), me hizo sentir muy mal. Sería horrible pasar por lo que ella pasó. Escribiendo, me imaginé a mí misma en su situación... Y juro que me dio tristeza! Casi me largo a llorar escribiendo esto!  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)  
_


	6. Fotografías

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Fotografías – Juanes**

* * *

_~Cada vez que yo me voy, llevo a un lado de mi piel tu fotografía. Para verla cada vez, que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón, y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte~

* * *

  
_

_Jasper POV_

Sabía que no podía darle mi verdadera razón. Ni tampoco tomar firmemente la decisión, sino ella lo vería; y no quería ello.

En el tiempo en que pasé a su lado, nunca me hubiera imaginado a mí mismo lejos de ella, mintiéndole. Ocultándole lo que podría poner en peligro mi existencia.

Pero, ¿todo tendría perdón si mi excusa fuese que no quiero que acaben con ella? ¿Si mi única escapatoria sería engañarla, poner en riesgo mi no-vida, para que ella siga al lado de nuestros seres queridos?

Unos días atrás, había recibido una llamada de Volterra. Oír sus voces, era algo que nunca me gustó y siempre me causó un estremecimiento.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

_Había salido a cazar, junto a Emmett y Carlisle. Bella, Edward, Nessie y el chucho habían ido a la Isla Esme, a pasar unas vacaciones juntos. Mientras que Esme, Rose y mi Alice se habían ido al centro comercial, alegando que quería agregar una habitación más, a la casa de Edward y Bella, para el lobo. Dijeron que sin que ellos estuvieran, las cosas eran más fáciles._

_Había terminado de cazar y me estaba dirigiendo al Jeep de mi hermano. Por fin había terminado de acostumbrarme a la vida vegetariana, ya no me sentía el eslabón más débil. Irónicamente, la más nueva de la familia, Bella, era la que más me había ayudado en mi autodisciplina._

_Me senté en el capó del vehículo y me quedé mirando, sin nada que observar, un punto inespecífico. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y atendí._

- _¿Si? – pregunté._

- _Muy buenas tardes, Jasper – hablaron desde el otro lado._

_Su voz me hizo ponerme alerta. ¿Para qué me estaban llamando?_

- _Primero que nada, asegúrate de que no haya nadie que pueda oírte._

_Despegué mi oído del auricular y puse en acción todos mis sentidos, en la búsqueda de algo anormal. Aunque todo estaba en perfecta calma._

- _No hay nadie – afirmé seguro._

_No debía mostrar lo que me causaban. Rara vez lo hacía. Yo era el fuerte, el que manipulaba sus emociones._

- _Mira Jasper, tenemos una propuesta que darte. Sabemos que no podrás decir que no, o Alice caerá en nuestras filas – dijo Aro con su voz autoritaria._

_  
Quise gruñirle a la idea de ver a Alice como ellos, pero me contuve._

- _Es por ello, que nos ayudarás a controlar un pequeño problema en Rumania. Tienes dos días, y nadie, ¿oíste? Nadie de tu familia puede enterarse. Nos vemos allí._

_Antes que pudiera replicar, Aro ya había colgado._

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

  
**

Miré por última vez la habitación que compartía con Alice. Estaba todo a oscuras y ella no se encontraba, se había ido a cazar.

Tomé del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la nota para Alice y la dejé entre sus cosas, donde ella pudiera verlo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomé la foto que Esme nos había sacado hacía un tiempo. Éramos ella y yo, juntos, felices y abrazados. Sería el único recuerdo que me acompañaría de ella, hasta que todo eso terminara.

Sonreí al acordarme que Alice recién se daría cuenta de mi decisión cuando estuviera en el campo de batalla, lo suficientemente peligroso como para que ella no acudiera a mi encuentro. Pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que, tal vez, pueda darle mi último adiós.

Porque aunque mi no-vida terminase, mi muerto corazón ya se habría quedado con ella, amándola.

* * *

_Sexto drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Esto es algo realmente inventado... pero, con el pasado de Jasper, como militar, no podia resistirme a hacer un drabble. Va a haber otro relacionado a este, porque, como dije, aunque no sean seguidos, estan todos relacionados xD. A ver en el drabble que relaciona a este, cuál sera la reacción de Alice...  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)  
_


	7. Girlfriend

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

_

* * *

~You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious, I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right? ~

* * *

_

_~Estas muy bien, Te quiero para mi, Eres tan delicioso, Apuesto a que lo piensas. Eres todo el tiempo, Tan adictivo. ¿No sabes que puedo hacerte sentir bien?

* * *

_

_Alice POV_

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro primer día de clases. Emmett, Rose y Edward andaban descuidadamente por los pasillos. Mientras que yo andaba totalmente eufórica y Jasper… él sólo miraba atento todos los recovecos.

- Alice, amor, ¿puedes bajarle a la euforia? – murmuró tan bajito mi novio, que ningún humano podría oírnos.

- ¡Es que no puedo! – contesté-. Mira todo esto, ¡es fantástico! – chillé aplaudiendo frenéticamente.

Jasper suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Habíamos ingresado en el Instituto como los hermanos Cullen, tres hermanos adoptivos de Esme y Carlisle; y los hermanos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, que eran sobrinos de Esme.

De todos, Edward y yo éramos los que teníamos que ser los más jóvenes, a pesar de que yo le llevara dos años _mortales_.

La campana sonó y comencé a caminar. No había dado ni tres pasos, que Jasper me tomó del codo, girándome ante él. En su cara se veía reflejada la histeria y el temor más profundo.Sentí el miedo proveniente de Jasper y me reí internamente. Esto era _casi_, como mi antigua visión.

Me acerqué a él y le besé. En ese momento, sentí como empezaba a relajarse, además me invadió un fuerte sentimiento de amor.

- Prometo que no te sucederá nada, sabes que lo veré – le comenté, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Lo sé – contestó, más fiado de sí mismo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le di un corto beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos para la próxima clase.

Vi a Jasper asentir y me encaminé a mi clase, la cual compartía con Edward. Al llegar, me senté junto a mi hermano y esperé impaciente que la clase comenzara.

Estaba ansiosa, no recordaba haber estudiado nada en mi antigua vida. Siquiera sabía si había concurrido a una escuela. El profesor llegó y con él comenzó la clase.

Gracias a mis, muy desarrollados, sentidos de vampiro, pude concentrarme en cada palabra que el hombre decía, sin necesidad de anotarlas, y con la posibilidad de pensar en otras cosas. Entre esas cosas que pensé, me llegó una visión.

_Una muchacha rubia, escultural, aunque no tan bella como podíamos ser las vampiresas, se acercaba muy sugerente a Jasper. Demasiado sugerente y demasiado cerca de él._

Sabía que debía impedirlo. Ni bien terminé de tener esa visión, noté que había roto parte del inmobiliario de la escuela, frente a la cara de estupefacción de Edward.

- No la mates – susurró Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso iba a ser lo último que haría.

Al terminar la clase, salí corriendo, al paso más humano que pude, hasta la clase de Jasper. Cuando él salió, su cara, antes contrariada, se relajó totalmente, y me sonrió. _3, 2, 1…_

Me abalancé hasta su cuello y me enrosqué en él. Lo besé fieramente en los labios.

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – exclamé.

Jasper que se había quedado confundido, se recompuso. La chica pasó por detrás de mí y sonreí satisfecha.

Jasper me miró y frunció el ceño.

- Eso ha sido sucio, Mary Alice Brandon – murmuró.

- No es jugar sucio. Tú eres _mío_, y _sólo mío_. No voy a permitir que **ninguna** se te acerque. Eres _demasiado tentador_ para ellas – susurré sugerente.

Le tomé del brazo y lo arrastré a la próxima clase.

* * *

_Séptimo drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Alguna vez se preguntaron sobre el primer día de clases de estos novatos vampiros? xD Apuesto que para el nuevo vegetariano, Jazzie, no fue tan facil. Mucho menos sentir la euforia de Alice xD El próximo es un POV de Jasper, una continuación a **Fotografías** ;) Así que recomiendo leerlo, si no lo hicieron.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)_

_PD2: Living in a world without you, se estará actualizando en estos días. Además de que estuve con pocos ánimos, y mis musas no funcionan mucho, tienen lapsos de tiempo, ando con exámenes bastante importantes. Así que si Dios quiere, y las materias de la secu me lo permiten, a más tardar el miércoles subo uno. Gracias por la espera.  
_


	8. Héroe

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Héroe – Mariah Carey**

**

* * *

**

_~Como a un libro el corazón, nos enseña que hay temor. Que hay fracasos y maldad, que hay batallas que ganar; y cada pagina el amor, nos convierte en luchador… Si descubres lo común, no hay un héroe como tu. ~

* * *

_

_Jasper POV_

Acababa de llegar al campo de batalla. La guerra se daba lugar en Ucrania, en la ciudad de Transcarpacia, un lugar poco poblado por los de nuestra especie.

El problema había sido el de siempre: un clan luchando contra otro por el territorio. Eso no supondría un problema, de no haber sido que, al ser tantos vampiros, ya los humanos estaban sospechando de las muertes que se producían allí.

Esperé a que llegaran mis _jefes_. No me agradaba llamarlos así, pero no me quedaba otra opción. La suave brisa me hacía cosquillas. Era más cálida que en Islandia, donde actualmente vivíamos.

No pasaron más de unos cuantos minutos, hasta que _sentí_ que tenía compañía. Su fragancias eran particulares, pero más notables eran sus sentimientos.

Aro se paró frente de mí. Vestía su larga túnica oscura hasta el suelo, y su cabello azabache bailaba con el viento. Me alargó una mano, a la espera de ver mis pensamientos. Sin dudarlo, le facilité la mía. No tenía previsto huir, por lo que no me molestaba que me leyera los pensamientos. Al menos, no de una manera tan directa como Edward.

- Veo que has engañado a Alice – comentó al separar su mano de la mía, y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No tenía ánimos de contestar, por lo que asentí.

- Acatarás órdenes – ordenó, mirándome seriamente-. Jugarás con las emociones de los otros vampiros y los destruirás. Harás todo lo posible para que ninguno quede con vida, exceptuando que tengan don y quieran unírsenos.

- Entendido.

Aro sonrió e hizo un ademán, llamando a sus hermanos. Cayo y Marco se nos unieron, ambos flanqueando cada costado de Aro. Era notable quién era el líder.

Aro hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, diciéndome que me posicionara detrás de ellos, junto a Alec y Jane. Por supuesto, éramos su arma secreta.

Los minutos pasaban, y las emociones de la guardia Vulturi cambiaba. Incluso la de Marco, Cayo y Aro.

Finalmente, los clanes en conflicto aparecieron, dejándonos en el medio. Sin embargo, aunque fuésemos minoría, ellos nos temían. Yo _sabía_ y _sentía_ eso.

- Queridos amigos - habló Aro-. Le hemos hecho llegar nuestro descontento con su conflicto.

Miles de susurros, entre los clanes, nos abordaron. Sus temores y nervios crecían constantemente. Me fijé en ellos, mientras que Aro continuaba hablado.

Los vampiros allí parados, neófitos en su mayoría, con millones de cicatrices en su cuerpo, casi más que las mías, me hicieron recordar a mi antigua vida. Aquella que había dejado hacía más de sesenta años. A pesar de ser un vampiro, _casi _pude sentir un nudo en la garganta.

- … Por lo que deberán ser castigados – finalizó Aro-. Ataquen.

Aquella fue la única orden que necesitábamos. Me agazapé ante un grupo de vampiros frente a mí. Gruñí a mis atacantes y corrí veloz hacia ellos.

Mientras corría, controlaba sus emociones, haciéndolos sentirse débiles. Me abalancé hasta el cuello de uno, para arrancarle la cabeza. En ese momento, el recuerdo de la cara de Alice se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Ella estaría viendo la batalla.

Ya sería demasiado tarde. 

_Te amo Allie,_ pensé para mis adentros, maldiciéndome por no habérselo dicho a la cara, siendo, tal vez, la última oportunidad.

_Ya no había vuelta atrás_.

* * *

_Octavo drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Bueno ojalá les haya gustado. Esto no es cannon, lo que no significa que no pudo haber ocurrido._

_Lamentablemente mi falta de inspiración también está atacando este fic. Ojalá que sea mas leve que con el de Living in a World Without You (LWWY, llamado ahora, es muy largo!). De éste, después de dos semanas, pude escribir un capi.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)_

_PD2: Living in a world without you, se estará actualizando en estos días. Supongo que el viernes iría a actualizarse, todo depende de los coments, ya que me ayudaron mucho y ver que estan bajando notablemente, en vez de ayudar, empeora :S  
_


	9. I Miss You

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**I Miss You – Blink 182**

* * *

_~Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness, Comes creeping on so haunting every time. And as I stared I counted, Webs from all the spiders, Catching things and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you, And hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight~

* * *

_

_~¿Dónde estás? Lo siento mucho, No puedo dormir, no puedo soñar esta noche. Necesito a alguien y siempre, Esta enferma y extraña oscuridad, Llega arrastrándose persiguiéndome cada vez. Y mientras empezaba contaba, Telarañas de todas las arañas, Atrapando cosas y comiendo su interior. Como la indecisión de llamarte, Y escuchar tu voz de traición. ¿Vendrás a casa, y detendrás este dolor esta noche?, Para con este dolor esta noche~

* * *

_

_Alice POV_

Llegamos a casa, junto a Esme y Rose, luego de nuestra salida hacia la casa de Edward y Bella. Le estábamos arreglando la casa, como una sorpresa de aniversario.

En realidad, a mi hermano no le agradaría una de las reformas que estábamos haciendo. Pero si hacerle una habitación a Jacob, hacía que mi sobrinita fuera feliz, con gusto lo haría. ¡Además era una buena excusa para ir al centro comercial!

Al entrar a casa, me sorprendí al no ver a Jasper jugando a los videojuegos con Emmett, más no creí que fuera nada grave, de lo contrario, lo hubiera visto.

Subí hasta el despacho de Carlisle y agudicé mi oído y mi olfato. Definitivamente allí no estaba, su olor a madera no se hallaba impregnado allí.

Extrañada, fui hasta nuestro cuarto. Allí tampoco estaba. Sentí que mi muerto corazón se rompía y la ansiedad me embargaba.

_¿Dónde estaba Jasper?_

De repente, mi vista se posó en un sobre, apoyado entre mis cosas. Tomé el sobre, me senté en el borde de la cama que teníamos y lo abrí. Adentro había una nota.

_Alice, amor mío._

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque ya notaste mi ausencia. Primero que todo, lo siento. En realidad lo siento mucho, pero debía hacerlo._

_Te preguntarás de qué estoy hablando, y ahora paso a contestarte._

_Alice, me he marchado. He evitado tomar una decisión fija, pero sé que tarde o temprano me verás._

_No pienses que me marché porque no te amaba, pues esa sería la mayor estupidez de todo el mundo. Sabes que si me marcho, es por fuerza mayor, para protegerte._

_Espero que puedas disculparme._

_Te amo Alice, y te amaré por siempre, aún si no vuelvo._

_Tuyo por siempre, Jasper Whitlock Hale._

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, al verme imposibilitada de llorar. De haber sido humana, ahora estaría a punto de poder hacer un río de lágrimas.

En ese momento me llegó una visión.

_Jasper luchando, de nuevo. Esta vez de la mano con los Vulturis._

Esa visión estaba incompleta, como si su destino fuera incierto. Sollocé aún más fuerte, lo necesitaba _conmigo_. Deseaba ir a buscarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Por favor, regresa – murmuré entre los sollozos a la nada.

* * *

_Noveno drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Contestando a una pregunta surgida de un RR, estos capítulos no son reales, nunca sucedieron en la historia original, pero tranquilamente pudo haber pasado._

_Personalmente, este es un capítulo que me gusta por lo emotivo. Nunca creí ver a una Alice destruída, ella tan alegre siempre, ¡siquiera en Amanecer! _

_Encima con la canción de Blik, banda que tiene un especial recuerdo para mi, puesto que era la banda amada de un amigo fallecido. Este capítulo va dedicado a él.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)_


	10. Justify

**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Justify – The Rasmus**

_

* * *

_

_~Give me a reason. Why would you want me, to live and die. Living a lie. You were the answer. All that I needed. To justify, Justify my life.~

* * *

_

_~Dame una razón ¿Por qué quieres que viva y muera? Vivir y morir Tú eras la respuesta. Todo lo que necesitaba justificar. __Justificar mi vida~

* * *

_

_Jasper POV_

Acababa de terminar con el último ejército que Maria me había encomendado eliminar. Ya no sentía ese placentero sentimiento de acabar con los otros, pues mi no-vida se había tratado de ello. Sólo matar a mis semejantes y alimentarme.

Ya comenzaba a odiarlo.

_Odiaba_ no tener una razón para mi vida.

_Odiaba_ que Maria me tratara como un objeto, cuando yo la veneraba.

Siquiera podía tener amigos, no eso no era para mí. Sólo tenía subordinados.

El único allegado de verdad era Peter, pero hacía un tiempo que se había marchado junto a una de nosotros, Charlotte.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era volver e informarle de la batalla a Maria, de los caídos y los que conseguimos. Algo que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer.

Me volví hacia mis soldados y los miré.

Al empezar la pelea, unas horas atrás, éramos cerca de veinte, ahora tan sólo quedábamos quince. No era una baja importante, pero lo sería luego de mi informe. Cinco de ellos no fueron lo que esperaba, por lo que nos quedaríamos con diez.

- Vuelvan ahora, sin escala alguna – ordené.

- ¡Si, general! – corearon.

Los vampiros se giraron y echaron a correr hacia el descampado donde estábamos parando.

Yo, por mi parte, corrí en contra a ellos. Cerca de allí pasaba un arrollo, necesitaba refrescarme. No era que lo necesitase, pero era placentero sentir el agua por mi piel.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, me eché sobre la yerba, mirando el cielo. Estaba en un azul tan oscuro que parecía la boca de un lobo. No había estrellas, pero tampoco nubes. Podría decir que, en momentos así, era la única vez que me podía relajar.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí, sin pensar en nada. Pero un sonido alarmó mis sentidos.

Me paré velozmente y me posicioné para atacar, ya sea humano como no. Intenté captar algo con mi visión y, afortunadamente, lo conseguí.

Del otro lado del arrollo, una figura se encontraba parada, inmóvil, observándome. Estaba seguro que era un vampiro, su olor lo corroboraba. Más sus emociones me desconcertaron.

Aquel vampiro sentía felicidad. No miedo, _felicidad _y_ tranquilidad_.

Aquello me alertó aún más. Con un rápido movimiento, crucé el arrollo y me eché sobre ese desconocido. Al caer encima de él, sin que se resistiera, recién pude notar quién era.

- Peter – murmuré-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido por ti – contestó.

Lo miré. Él estaba totalmente decidido. Lo podía notar. Ahora el que estaba en duda era yo.

Rememoré lo que minutos antes había estado pensando. Todo lo que odiaba. ¿Acaso Peter leía mentes? No, era poco probable.

Lo miré unos momentos. ¿Qué perdía al irme con él? Nada. Si aquí no tenía razones para quedarme, si las tenía para irme.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos nos levantamos y echamos a correr, yo siguiéndole de cerca. Iba a comenzar algo nuevo. Porque, ¿para qué quedarme con Maria si mi no-vida siempre estaba en juego? Tan sólo me quedaba para tener recompensas, pero siquiera existían nuevamente.

Este nuevo comienzo me estaba dando la perspectiva de algo nuevo, algo no tan detestable como lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez un justificante de mi no-vida.

* * *

_Décimo drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. En esta historia también he suifrido un fue el último drabble que escribí, así que me voy a poner las pilas para continuarlo._

_Este capítulo me pareció interesante, puesto que, por más que Jasper hubiera contado su historia, nunca supmos bien lo que sentía. Así que aquí esta mi forma de pensar.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)_


	11. Kilómetros

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a S. Meyer :) Porque si fuera mío, Jasper no sería el eslabón más débil y Carlisle sería mi médico personal xD

**Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Resumen: **Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Alice y Jasper, como pareja o no, y no contínuos. Basados en diferentes Bandas y diferentes temas.

**Raiting:** T, tal vez pueda llegar a subirlo a M.

**

* * *

**

**Kilómetros – Sin Banderas**

* * *

_~Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono. Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor, que todo es perfecto cuando te siento… tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos. ~

* * *

_

_Alice POV_

Acabábamos de subir al avión en dirección a Volterra y necesitaba hablar con Jasper. Sabía que si las cosas no marchaban como las tenía previstas, él vendría a buscarme.

_Yo no podría aguantar eso. _

_No podría aguantar que él se sacrificara por mí._

Jasper atendió al segundo timbrazo.

- Alice, mi amor, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó desesperado.

- Tranquilo, Jazz. Estoy en un avión, junto a Bella – suspiré-, vamos a Volterra.

- ¿Te refieres a la tierra de los Vulturis? ¿Estás loca?

- Jazz, vamos a ir a buscar a Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue allí? – guardó silencio unos momentos-. Quiere que lo maten, ¿no? – era una afirmación lo sabía-. ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?

- No estoy segura del todo. Le veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer… - suspiré y me concentré unos segundos en Edward-. Salir a matar a todo el que se ponga por delante, atacar a la guardia, alzar un coche por encima de la cabeza en la plaza mayor… - suspiré-. En su mayoría, son hechos que los descubrirían… Él sabe que ésa es la forma más rápida de obligarles a reaccionar.

- Escucha Alice, iré con ustedes, tomaré el primer avión para acompañarlas – dijo apurado.

- No, no puedes – contesté abatida y llena de culpa.

- Dice Emmett que irá él entonces – oí de fondo la voz estruendosa de mi _hermano_.

- Dile a Emmett que él tampoco.

- Es demasiado tarde, Emmett y Rosalie ya salieron a toda velocidad de la casa, sobre todo Rose que se siente culpable.

- Bueno, pues ve detrás de Emmett y Rosalie y haz que vuelvan – contesté derrotada.

Oí que Jasper les gritaba a Emmett y Rose.

- Ok, aquí están de nuevo – comentó-. Pero Allie, amor, déjame acompañarlas. Prometo que me alimentaré bien para no atacar a Bella. Iré con ustedes, las ayudaré…

- Piénsalo bien Jasper – lo corté-. Si nos ve a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿qué crees que va a hacer…?

- Huir nuevamente – murmuró.

Asentí con a cabeza, a pesar que no pudiera verme.

- Exactamente…

- ¿Pero para qué van? ¿De qué ayudaría la humana? – cuestionó enfadado.

Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, sabía que él estaba enojado conmigo y eso no me agradaba nada.

- Me parece que Bella es la única oportunidad, si es que hay alguna.

- Por favor, haz que vuelva Edward. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay a nuestro favor?

- Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las posibilidades son escasas…

- Alice, ¿Haz pensado que tal vez no vuelvas?

Dejé escapar una débil risa. ¡Si lo habría pensado!

- He pensado en ello… – comenté, quitándole importancia.

- Prométeme que si las cosas se ponen muy mal volverás – rogó.

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- ¡Joder Alice! Tomaré un vuelo y te acompañaré – estalló.

- No me sigas - suplique con un nudo en la garganta-. Te lo juro, Jasper, de un modo un modo u otro me las apañaré para salir de ahí…

- De acuerdo, Alice. Confío en ti – suspiró.

- Te quiero – dije con toda mi sinceridad.

- Yo también, adiós.

Cerré mi móvil y me apoyé contra el respaldo.

Le había jurado en vano. No estaba segura de si iba a salir ilesa de todo eso. Pero no quería perderlo, prefería irme yo de este mundo y no traerlo conmigo. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando aman a otras, se sacrifican por ellas.

- _Detesto mentirle_

Sólo deseaba poder volver a verlo.

* * *

_Décimo primer drabble, de esta serie de veintiseis._

_Está recién hecho, asi que disculpen si hay faltas :)_

_Me gustó hacer este POV, mostrando el lado preocupado de Jasper y lo mal que se sentía Alice por dejarlo. Además, como quedó indirectamente preguntado en el capi, ¿quién no arriesgaría su vida por la persona que ama? Yo si lo haría :)  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un coment!_

_PD: Un coment significa una alegría más para mí :)_


End file.
